


Shine on

by fanspiration



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aww, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wedding, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song!fic - Tony and Tim's wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine on

**Author's Note:**

> Song!fic of James Blunt- Shine On

_**Are they calling for our last dance?** _

_**I see it in your eyes** _

_**In your eyes** _

 

Tony looked down proudly at Tim, slipping his hand into his husbands. "May I have this dance?"

Tim looked up, surprised. "But-"

"It's the last song, Tim. Come on," Tony smiled. "For me?"

Tim sighed, nodding. Damn it. He never could resist Tony's puppy-dog eyes.

 

**_Same old moves for a new romance_ **

**_I could use the same old lines,_ **

**_But I'll sing,_ **

 

As they made their way to the dance floor, Tim turned to his partner. "They're all watching us, Tony!"

Tony laughed. "Of course they are, Timmy. It's our wedding!"

Tim nodded uncertainly as the music started. "It's a slow song, Tony. I can't dance - you know I can't."

Tony took his partner by the hand. "You'll be fine, Tim. Focus on me. Forget about the rest of them."

 

**_Shine on, just, shine on_ **

**_Close your eyes and they'll all be gone._ **

**_They can scream and shout_ **

**_That they've been sold out,_ **

**_But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on_ **

 

The pair slowly danced around the dance floor, the eyes of the whole room on them only. But Tim didn't notice them. He was focused entirely of Tony. On his husband.

 

**_So shine on, just shine on_ **

**_With your smile just as bright as the sun_ **

**_'Cause they're all just slaves to the gods they made_ **

**_But you and I just shone_ **

**_Just shone_ **

 

When the song ended, Tony pressed a light kiss on Tim's lips. Tim smiled and led him off the dance floor, where they took their seats next too Gibbs, Abby and Ziva. Abby grinned.

"That was so cute, guys! I love that song, too! Perfect for a last dance!"

Sarah McGee walked over to their table, smiling at her brother. "Thanks for inviting me, Tim. I had a great time," She glanced at her boyfriend behind her. "but we do need to go." She leant over and kissed Tim on the cheek. "Congratulations!"

Tim stood up and hugged her. "Thanks for coming, Sarah. It meant a lot to me."

Sarah smiled again. "No problem, Timmy. Bye, everyone!" She waved at Abby, who leapt up and engulfed her in a huge hug. Both girls started laughing.

More people came and said goodbye, and soon, only Abby, Ziva and Gibbs were left.

"Well, we had better be off." Ziva said sadly. "We had a lovely time, it was a beautiful ceremony."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Congratulations, you two."

"Goodbye!!" Abby exclaimed sadly. "I'm gonna miss you guys!!"

Gibbs sighed. "They're not going anywhere, Abs."

Abby enveloped the boys in a massive hug, then sadly turned and followed Gibbs and Ziva, who were already waiting by the door. "Goodbye!"

 

**_And when silence greets my last goodbye,_ **

**_The words I need are in your eyes,_ **

**_And I'll sing,_ **

 

Tony turned to face his new husband, standing together in the empty hall. "I love you, Tim. I will never stop loving you."

Tim grinned. "I love you too. Even though you are a complete idiot, a huge tease, and completely hopeless with computers, I still love you."

Tony laughed, putting his arm around his husband. "But I bet a computer nerd couldn't do THIS!" Tim screamed slightly as Tony swept him off his feet, lifting him over his shoulder.

"Tony, PUT ME DOWN!" Tim exclaimed, laughing. He banged his fists on his husbands back.

"Okay, okay, I'm putting you down!" They both dissolved into giggles.

 

**Shine On, just, shine on**

**Close your eyes and they'll all be gone**

**They can scream and shout that they've been sold out,**

**But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on**

 

"Uhem." Palmer awkwardly cleared his throat, causing the pair to turn and face him, guilty looks covering their faces.

"Oh, uh, hey, Jimmy. You need something?"

"I, uh, left my wallet." He retrieved it from the table and held it up. "See?" He slowly walked backwards. "Well, I'll see you around."

As soon as the door shut, Tony let out a breath. "Well, that wasn't awkward at all, was it?"

Tim laughed and hit his husband in the chest. "Shut up, Tony. Poor kid didn't know what to say. He was embarrassed."

"He walked in on us kissing! Of course he would have been embarrassed!"

 

**_So shine on, just shine on_ **

**_With your smile just as bright as the sun_ **

**_'Cause they're all just slaves to the gods they made,_ **

**_But you and I just shone_ **

**_Just shone_ **

 

"Come on, lets go home."

Tim took Tony's hand and led him out of the building. "I love you, you know."

Tony grinned and squeezed Tim's hand. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song or the characters :)


End file.
